Gone like the Wind: The Yami Side
by citrus luver
Summary: By birth Ash who is blind lives for years with his dad, being beaten till his demise. Thinking he'll get a better life with his mother he finds no comfort there till he meets a deaf Pikachu. More in fic


****

Gone like the Wind:

The Yami Side

By Thunder Mouse Pikachu

****

Author's Note: Yep! I'm starting another fic. This is probably my darkest fic to date, and I'll written a lot more fics then I have posted, by the way.

****

Summary: In an alternative universe, Ash Ketchum is blind. As a young child, his father in forms of beatings, and whippings harassed him. After his father's death, Ash moves back to Pallet to live with his mother and her husband and family. Ash once again is outcast till he meets his friend for life, a young, deaf Pikachu. Together, they overcome their disabilities, and Ash discovers a secret lock within him.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. 

****

Prologue

A young red head looks wearily around her. Each step is with great pains as she holds tightly to the four books and one spiral in her arms. Upon her back a heavy backpack in loaded down. Her skim body is shaped from her school uniform. A light blue blouse and a low cut knee high skirt. Around her skirt a blue belt is tied around her waist. On each side three red and white balls are hooked around them. Her glorious red with tints of brown hair is tied back in a high ponytail. A beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped locket is tied around her neck. Her shinning brown eyes fill with worry and fright as she walks through the poorest area of her hometown. 

Her eyes show sighs of fatigue and weariness as she keeps her eyes straightforward. A light gust of wind blows a strand of hair back. A small chill runs through her spine as she immediately stops walking. A small sweat drop rolls down her hair. A small chuckle is held from behind. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? What's a pretty, young woman doing in a place like this?"

The young woman abruptly moans. She grabs her books even tighter as she looks down. Her face is flushed. "Yeah, Boss. What's a pretty, young woman doing on our turf?"

A small snicker escapes. The young girl trembles as a very muscular, sweaty, and hairy hand touches her arm. "Stop," mumbles the girl.

"What you say, Girl?" 

There is no response, as the girl stays silent. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A girl that has the guts to stand up to Big A, that I like." There is still no reply from the girl as she looks up. Another sweat drop rolls from her hair. The man holding her arms grins, a grin that sends shivers down everyone's back. "Hmm… you got guts, Girl. Because of that I ain't going to bet me up. Instead I'll take ya home."

Again there is no reply from the girl. She bits down her lip, hard. The man grins as he sees her blood drip down her cheeks. His grin widens he watches the young girl's expression. "That's right, say yes to Big A."

Once again, no reply. "Hey Boss, ya think the girl's mute or something?" asked a voice from behind. 

"Shut up," was the reply. The man sighed once again as he leaned against the girl. "You speak? Yeah, you. Speak!" 

Once again, no reply. The man nodded as he tightened his grasp. A small gasp of fright appears from the girl's lips. "That's right. Pain," he whispered in a quiet but captivating tone. "NOW SPEAK!" He shouted. His grasp tightening every seconds. The girl screamed in horror as she reaches down with her free hand. The man doesn't see her movement as the girl pulled on one of her balls. She hits a button as the ball enlarges. "Any words?" asked the man. His grasp becoming tighter every moment. 

The girl nodded, grinning. "Umbreon!" The man startled leaps back as in a flash of red, the fifth Eevee evolution appears. It's skin, a shade of midnight black with yellow rings glowing around its arms, legs, body, and ears. The Pokémon yawns before giving off its death stare. "Moonlight," shouted the girl. She watches as her Pokémon releases it's signature move blinding the man and his minions. Taking the opportunity she quickly returns her Umbreon before taking off. Tears poured from her eyes as she ran down the street. Shadows crept around the street corners and the bet up building caves nearer and nearer to her as she runs. 

"Espeon, confusion," shouted a familiar voice behind her. A gulp is formed around the girl's throat as her worst fear came true once more. A strange sensation forms around her body as she looks down to find herself ten feet in the air. Below her the fourth Eevee evolution, the psychic evolution stood on four paws. Its eyes bent down in angrier and frustration. A dark shadow appeared forming the young man that had held her captive just moments before. The man placed his right hand upon the Espeon's head. A purple glow surrounded the two. The man chuckles. 

"I don't appreciate my victims running from me." The man nodded towards his Espeon. The Pokémon nodded giving off a small Esp. The sensation around the young girl leaves her as her tumbles through the air landing on the ground with a hard pat! A loud scream leaves her mouth as she felt her right leg break on impact. 

A loud chuckle leaves her captive's mouth. Tears pour from her eyes as she trembles in fear. A small pat was felt on her shoulder, as she for the first time she saw his face. It was that was a young eighteen-year-old man. A trace of an appearing mustache was showing above his lips. His hair was deep, raven black and eyes of gold. If he wasn't the one that was causing her pain, she was have gladly given her heart over to him. 

She whimpered once more as she felt his grasp hardening. She smelt his breath. The scent of alcohol was present in his breath. His breathing was raspy as if he was afraid. As if he really wasn't a punk kid set out to rape young girls and women, but instead was a noble man whose intentions were true. She looked into his eyes and saw no emotion what so ever in them. They were those of someone being controlled. But the young girl shook those thoughts out of her mind it was stupid. No way was someone controlling this man that was about to bet her up. She was just looking for an excuse. 

Oh how much she wished this moment that she had taken her friend's invitation to ride home with her. Today was the start of her one-week spring break, and she was so stupid to walk down this street. She wanted to avoid her mother's shop, and now she was paying for it. She knew this part of town was the worst of all of Indigo Plateau. She had lived here at the Plateau for practically her whole life. Ever since she could walk or talk she had always remembered this Plateau. Her parents were world famous Pokémon trainers and experts after all. She was even familiar with all the Elite Four, and now here she was tied to a man ready to bet her. 

She tried to scream once more as she felt the man raising her neck. She saw his face more cleanly now and the Espeon behind him. The Pokémon had an evil… an unspeakable holy glow to it. The girl wanted to scream at what she was saw was between the Espeon's teeth. There was her prize pokébelt. All her pokéballs were attached to it. Without it she was like a Dodrio on a stick. She wanted to cry as she saw that she had finally been caught.

The young man grinned see his captive realize her pokébelt was gone. "You're much cuter without the belt. Beside its obvious that my Espeon is attracted it." The young girl tries once more to scream, but just like before her throat had long run dry. 

She felt tears falling down her chocolate colored eyes. The tears staining her vision, blinding her. She shuddered as she feels a cold piece of metal run through her bare neck. She trembled once more as she looks down. No longer did the pain of her leg bother her. The pain from her broken leg had muted down to a just cold, hard pain. Her neck stung as she felt drops of liquid fall drown her neck. She could just picture the blood… cold blood that belongs within her fall away filling the Nile River. So much, did the young girl want to past out or die that moment to escape, the pain, and the agony that filled her body. 

She looked down once more to see that her captive was walking at a slow pace. She felt him lower her body. She looks away from the staring Espeon. She finds that her captive had taken her into one of the darkest alleys on the whole street. "Hmm," a small chuckle escapes the young man's lips. "Feisty girl, ain't ya?" asked the man.

He holds his stiff and straight posture as she sets the girl down against a cold, hard, cement wall. Tears escape from her eyes as she feels his hand ran through her back. The hard, course hand covers every inch of her body. Running through her back, softening the stiffness that was upon her. An over well-meaning sense of pleasure ran through her body. Her fear towards this man had disappeared and in its place she only felt love. She felt the sense of ecstasy that her older siblings had described to her. She now knew why they enjoyed it so. 

She moans almost in delight as she felt his hand come forward touching her recently bloomed breasts. She always was the late bloomer in her family. She blushes. The feeling of rape leaves her and is replaced with those of love and comfort. She savors the feeling as she feels her blouse being unbuckled. She looks down the tears had long stopped. She watches her love loosen up her blouse buttons. She sighs as he peels off her sweaty, bloodstain school uniform. No longer did she care that it was his Espeon that had caused the blood. She sighs in delight at the feeling of bare skin in the cold night air. 

She reaches forward touching the young man's clothes. She looks shyly at him as if asking for permission. The man nods as she pulls off his mud stained shirt. She moans at her muscular chest. Such feeling was roughness enlightens her. She groans as his hands ran through her body. All sense and lessons of her childhood forgotten. Her mother's lessons of being a lady were forgotten. Every urge in her was directed towards this young man. He reaches her nipples and gently ran his hand through them. She looks down blushing. She breasts were sworn from the fight. She groans as he pinches each one lightly. 

Pleased at such a treatment she runs her hand through his hand. Each inch returning the enjoyment. The man moans at her actions. The feeling her hands enlightens him. He reaches down as lightly peels off her skirt relieving her bare thighs.

__

Does he dare? Wonders the young girl looking at. She's striped down to her underwear, shoes and socks. The man stops flinging the skirt behind him. He pulls off her boots then gently with tender kisses peels off her socks before gently rubbing her feet. Then looks up seeing her underwear. The girl grins as she peels off his pants, then shoes, and socks. The two stare shyly at one another. All thoughts of the original attempt forgotten. The Espeon behind them coos in delight as it wraps itself tightly in a ball, the young girl's pokébelt under its head.

The two young lovers look at one another. Their eyes twinkle in delight as her hold one another tightly. Their clothes lay in a heap. "Hold me," moans the girl. The young man nods and he grabs even tighter. 

Her face is flushed as she looks up at the starry night. _So this is the feeling of enlightenment? _Strange, how such a perfect night she could well… lose her virginity. All her life her parents had warned her of such a thing. All her life her parents had turned of stories of young girls being raped. But now… she was experiencing it first hand, and it was nothing like what her parents had told her. _Sure, at first it was scary, but then it turned to delight. Is this what is feels like?_ _As if it was destined by the Pokégods._

She feels his body closing in on her even more. The cold, hard sweat flowing through her body, joining them together, she felt a part of him flowed through her body. Clamping around her ovaries, his sperm, it was within her. She wanted to scream in delight. She had reached her maximum point before breaking. Her vision grew blurry as she fell into a field of darkness. A light moan escapes her lips.

****

A/N: Whoa! I've never written a chapter like this one before. Yes, I know it's strange that the girl would enjoy her rapist actions, but all will be explained somehow. So, did you like it, so far? Review, please! I love reviews!


End file.
